TERMINACIÓN
by Kat88-Pbl
Summary: One-Shot. Quiero acariciarte, besarte, tocarte hasta que nuestra piel se funda en una sola pero cómo hacerlo si tú no estás aquí. -Pasen y Lean-


Konishiwaa mis lectores(as) Ya extrañaba esto de escribir fanfics. uff, tengo mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, la escuela me ha dejado corta, pero estoy de regreso, solo espero no demorar mucho. ok! manos a la obra! Comenzare con un One-shot y después, subir el final de mi único fic incompleto. ¿que tal eeh?... dejen sus comentarios ;). SAYONARA! Q TENGAN UN BONITO DIA.

**- Dialogos -**

**"Pensamientos"**

* * *

**Cap 1. "TERMINACIÓN".**

Lin corría desesperada, tanto como sus frágiles y delgadas piernas le permitían. Necesitaba tomar aire fresco y alejarse de todo aquello que le provocaba dolores de cabeza, Contar con veinte años de edad, y ser una de las humanas mas hermosas "Según el criterio de Jaken",No la entusiasmada tanto para terminar con lo que había empezado...

-_"Vamos Lin...tu puedes...sigue corriendo"- _Se dijo antes de tropezar torpemente en una de las tantas piedras que se encontraban en el camino, asiendo que cayera de pecho, rasponeando las palmas de sus manos para amortiguar el impacto. -¡Aush!.- se incorporo lentamente para remover la tierra mezclada con sangre, asiendo gesto de dolor mientras lo hacía con sus lagrimas rodar de las mejillas. -¿Por que nunca puedo hacer nada bien?...soy una torpe.- agrego secamente, volviéndose al árbol mas cercano de una cascada y acomodarse, Tal vez con el fino olor del agua, su rastro se perdería y Sesshomaru no lograría encontrarla.

-No creo que este preocupado, después de lo que hice...ha de odiarme.- posiciono su rostro en las piernas flexionadas y de nuevo dejo caer lagrimas, Recordando los últimos sucesos.

_FLASH BACK_

_Era un dia especial, de los muchos que Lin consideraba cada vez que veia el amanecer. Despertar en su enorme habitación en el castillo mas lujoso de todo el Oeste, era un privilegio para ser solamente la "Protegida" del amo del palacio..._

_-¡Lin, es hora de levantarse niña tonta!.- grito Jaken con tal fastidio, esforzándose en cumplir las duras indicaciones de su amo, Por que, levantar a esa niña todas las mañanas, era todo un relajo, y ni hablar del mal humor de Sesshomaru._

_-¡Ya voy!.- contesto la joven, bostezando y estirando los brazos, irguiéndose para mirarse en el espejo y acomodar esa melena larga y negra. -"Muy bien"- guiño el ojo para si misma, abriendo la puerta de papel apresuradamente, asiendo que el sapo verde, cayera de improviso._

_-Hu...¿Se encuentra bien Señor Jaken?.- _

_-¡Niña latosa pero si seras, cada mañana es lo mismo con tigo, el amo bonito quiere que estés lista lo mas pronto posible!.- alardeo graciosamente con un chichón en la cabeza. -¡Andando!.- la empujo levemente de la pierna._

_-Ha.. Relájese.- sonrió calidamente, avanzando por los pasillos a un lado de su viejo amigo renegado._

_Como el comedor quedaba en el primer piso y viendo las circunstancias de que la habitación de Lin quedaba en el quinto, la joven aprovecho el poco de tiempo para conversar, por que la mayoría de las veces, todo era silencio._

_-Señor Jaken...-_

_-¿Que quieres?.-_

_-Yo...Queria saber si..-_

_-Suelta la sopa, me desespera que no me digas las cosas- siguieron paso._

_-Queria saber por que el amo Sesshomaru se comporta muy extraño con migo ultimamente.-_

_Al sapo le sorprendió la semi pregunta que la chica habia hecho, asi que miro por el rabillo del ojo como si no le importara. -Como te atreves a decir eso, El amo bonito siempre ha sido muy callado, no se de que te admiras..-_

_-Si lo se, lo conozco...sin embargo, me mira extraño, ya no puedo estar tan cerca de el...siento que se irrita- Bajo la mirada tristemente, Jaken tenia razón, El youkai era demasiado serio y recatado, pero ella lo conocía bastante para saber distinguir cuando algo de disgustaba o no, a un que fuera con una simple mirada._

_-Estas alucinando, Ya déjate de cosas y guarda silencio que estamos a punto de llegar.- bajaron los últimos escalones, abriéndose una puerta elegante y extensa, Mostrando un comedor y sirvientes dejando la merienda con un youkai indiferente leyendo pergaminos antiguos._

_-Buenos días Amo Sesshomaru.- Saludaron al unisono, pero el Albino no respondió en cambio, solo se enfoco mas en lo que estaba asiendo, ignorándolos por completo, asiendo que Lin bajara el rostro._

_Jaken sintió la negatividad del Youkai, asi que opto por romper el hielo e iniciar la merienda de una vez, antes de que esto se convirtiera en un caos. Lin tenia razon, esto se volvia cosa de todos los dias, El albino siempre fue emotivo y algo "cariñoso" con la humana. Le extrañaba el comportamiento que demostraba, le asia sospechar algunas cosas..._

_-Lin, ¿Por que no estas comiendo?.- Hablo Sesshomaru con voz gruesa, percatándose de que la humana no había tocado ni un solo pedazo de migajon, Provocando en Lin un respingo._

_-No tengo apetito..- levanto el rostro._

_-Tienes que comer.-_

_-Amo...¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?.- evadió rápidamente con propósitos de saber que rayos pasaba aqui. ¿Por que de repente ese cambio de actitud?._

_-No me has respondido mi pregunta.- dijo tranquilamente, odiando que le cambiaran el tema con mas cuestiones._

_-Y no lo haré...hasta que me diga que le sucede.- calmo su tono de voz._

_Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.- No me sucede nada, ahora, come.- marco la ultima palabra._

_-Miente, a estado muy distante...- siguió su objetivo, mientras Jaken empezaba a sentir nauseas, si seguía asi la muchacha, esto tendría consecuencias graves para el._

_-Ya te lo dije Lin, compórtate y guarda silencio.- su paciencia estaba al limite. _

_-¡No!.- pego un grito no muy fuerte. -Dígame Por favor Amo...¿Acaso esta molesto con migo?.-_

_-¡Niña pero ya guarda silencio, no vez que el amo se desespera!.- grito llamando la atención sin embargo una objeto lanzado por Sesshomaru, dio justo en el blanco para hacer que guardara silencio.__- En cuanto termines de merendar, ve a tu habitación.- dijo como ultima orden para marcharse en silencio._

_-Pero...-_

_-Es una orden.- cerro la puerta tras de si._

_Lin se cruzo de brazos frustrada, ¿ Había algo peor que hacer enojar al Youkai menos paciente del mundo?. Estaba claro que nunca llegaría nada con el a menos que..._

_-"No seas estúpida, ¿Confesarle que...?" - pensó, sonrojándose al millon. -"No creo que el amo sienta esas cosas por mi...por una humana".- _

_-¿Que piensas mocosa?.- sobo el golpe. _

_-Etto...Nada Señor Jaken...Hehehe.- nerviosa.- Por cierto, ya déjeme de decir niña, ya no lo soy.- sonrió cumplidamente con esos labios que con el tiempo, florearon como un rosal._

_-Sabes, eres muy rara.- _

_-Ya se acostumbrara.- contesto y se puso de pie._

_-¿Ha donde vaz?, no has terminado de desayunar.- _

_Lin rolo los ojos aburrida.- Otra vez con eso, tengo mejores cosas que hacer.- carcajeo al final, dándole la espalda al pequeño youkai, saliendo de la habitación._

_-Hay esa niña me va a sacar canas.- suspiro, dando pequeños bocados. Pero una segunda persona le interrumpió._

_-Tu no tienes cabello Jaken.- alardeo._

_-Que graciosa Harumi, dime que haces aqui ¿No deberías de estar asiendo tus deberes?- Miro a la youkai con burla._

_Harumi era una esplendida dama Youkai Madura, de cabello platinado satinó ojos grises y una piel blanca, con unas pequeñas marcas azules en la mejillas, resaltando su ropaje tétrico y esa estola que todos los Inuyoukai portaban. Incluso había servido para la madre de Sesshomaru como consejera. Siendo ahora la mentora de Lin, quien le instruía todo aquello para comportarse como tal, casi como si fuera una propia Youkai, por ordenes del Lord._

_-Algún día tendré la oportunidad de matarte Jaken.- sonrió. -Quizás asi, dejes de ser tan imprudente con tus superiores.- tomo una taza de te caliente e hizo unos ojos de reflexión._

_-"Mujer loca".- pensó el renacuajo, guardando silencio por completo._

_-Jaken...-_

_-¿He?..si.- nervioso._

_-¿Tu sabes que le ocurre a Sesshomaru?.- bebió._

_-¿Ahora todos tienen esa idea?.-_

_-De que estas hablando.- se intereso la youkai._

_-También Lin me hizo esa pregunta, Me dijo que el Amo bonito a estado muy raro con ella.-_

_-Entiendo..-_

_-Y para variar tu también...-_

_-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?.- miro picarona, Jaken guardo silencio sin saber nada. -Olvídalo- suspiro.- Y dices ser el fiel lacayo de Sesshomaru.- dejo la taza humeante a medio vaciar y se dirigió a la puerta. Tenia que persivir el olor de Lin para llegar asta ella y aclarar unas cuantas dudas._

_En la quinta habitación del palacio, se encontraba Lin dando un refrescante baño de sales marinas, Recargada en la tina con el agua cayendo entre sus hombros de la fina cascada que escurría levemente en ella. Dando miles de vueltas al asunto de su amo. ¿Estaría muy enojado con ella por lo que paso en el comedor?._

_-Espero que no..- abrazo sus piernas. - Se nota que lo saque de quicio...,Bueno, sera mejor que lo arregle, después de todo yo tuve la culpa y a lo mejor pueda que...- Se levanto tranquilamente, tomando una toalla que estaba cercas, frotando su cuerpo para remover las partículas de agua y vestirse con los elegantes kimonos que tenia, escogiendo en esta ocasión uno de colores versátiles y azules. Una vez lista, se miro enfrente del espejo y medito, su cuerpo estaba tan cambiado, sus curvas habían crecido al igual que sus pechos, y el cabello rebelde se transformo en uno ondulado y sedoso, y aquel expresionismo de inocencia se aseguro de desocuparse por uno juvenil, versátil y hermoso._

_Lin dejo escapar suspiros de nuevo, sacando una peineta de plata con una luna creciente incrustada de zafiros, Regalo personal que su amo mando hacer para ella en su ultimo cumple años._

_-"Sera esta la ocasión para usarla.."- Empezó hacer la partidura de su cabello. _

_Un ligero sonido de la puerta llamo su atención, seguro que alguien se encontraba fuera, mas no despego la vista del espejo. -¡Pase!.- grito mientras se concentraba en poner el dificultoso objeto plateado, haciéndose barañas ella sola. __-Solo eras tu Harumi.- La humana sintió un alivio, siguiendo con lo suyo._

_-¿Ha quien esperabas Lin?.- se acerco tiernamente para auxiliar a la joven con su cabello. -Dame eso, es increíble que no te puedas peinar tu sola a un.- _

_-Etto...lo se pero no me queda el cabello tan liso como cuando tu lo haces.- sonrió suspicaz, observando cepillar a Hirumi la larga melena oscura._

_ Después de un rato de jalones en el cabello, la Youkai dio el ultimo toque de plata con esa hermosa peineta._

_-¡Listo!.- junto sus palmas. -Te vez divina, pero dime.- alzo una ceja. -¿A que a merita la ocasión,?.- _

_-¡Nada! ¡Nada!.- negó con la manos, sonrojándose como un tomate. -Tenia ganas de vestirme bien, siempre estoy con mis kimonos simples y toda desaliñada.- rasco su cabeza con el dedo indice._

_Hirumi alzo la vista. -Si claro.-_

_-Es verdad, Hehe.- _

_-No te creo, Seguro que quieres impresionar a Sesshomaru.- amenazo graciosamente la Youkai, apuntando con el dedo indice. Lin sintió que la nube negra estaba encima de ella. ¿Era muy obvia?. Hirumi carcajeaba a sus adentros por el rostro increíblemente sonrojado de su niña. __-Te voy a creer por esta vez.- cruzo los brazos. -¿Pero Tienes algo que confesarle a tu "Nana"?- brillaron sus ojos, casi podía escuchar la confesión de amor de Lin._

_-Bueno...lo que pasa es que..- pauso.- Quería disculparme con el amo.- _

_Hirumi cayo sobre su cabeza, ella esperaba otra clase de "confesorio".- ¿Solo era eso Lin?.-_

_-Si.-_

_-Vaya,- pozo su mano en la cabeza, como si sintiera una clase de dolor.-"Imaginaba otra cosa, pero mi niña es muy inocente para darse cuenta".- pensó. -Ni hablar.- dijo._

_-¿Dijiste algo Nana?.- _

_La youkai negó.- Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, si tienes algo mas que decirle al Amo, no lo dudes.- _

_-¿He?.- Los signos de interrogación en Lin estaban presentes al igual que sus nervios._

_-¡Uff! Olvídalo.- Salio de la habitación.._

_-"Que extraña es Hirumi".- imagino mientras cubría su risa con la palma de su mano. _

_La tarde cayo ese mismo dia, solemne con los colores florkloricos en tonos rojos y naranjas, tan fuerte como la sangre y el sol a punto de ocultarse entre las montañas, El palacio del Lord del Oeste, estaba por __concluir con todo el ruido de los sirvientes.Y __Lin había decidió esperar que la noche cayera para tener algo mas de privacidad, pues Sesshomaru siempre estaba rodeado entre Generales y Soldados, que le avisaban constantemente sobre los ataques en sus tierras. Asi que para no acaparar y estorbar en ello, lo dejaría para después..._

_-¿Disculpe, puede decirme donde se encuentra el ?.- pregunto cordialmente una preocupada Lin, dirigiéndose al soldado que termino su sesión de vigilancia._

_-Lo siento Señorita, No se le ha visto.- _

_-Oh...Gracias.- _

_-De nada, ahora si me disculpa.- Reverencio, retomando el camino._

_Lin asintió, quizás era tiempo de irse a su habitación, nunca le gusto caminar de noche entre los pasillos, y mas cuando el sonido de las tablas crujir en el piso le atemorizaban. _

_Cerrando la puerta al compas de sus latidos, se dec__iso del kimono apretado, quedando por completo entre las prendas suaves y transparentes que tenia para dormir cómoda Por que a todo esto, su misión de una disculpa rápida para su amo, había fallado. _

_-Sera mañana.- se mofo con la esperanza, sin embargo se miro en ese espejo, viéndose a si misma como una joven bonita, No es que no lo fuera, pero a ella no le interesaban demasiado esas cosas, incluso el maquillaje no era necesario para su piel, Sesshomaru se encargaba de repetírselo, y si había algo mas verdadero, eran las opiniones de su amo. -Es bueno estar mi habitación- Se tiro sobre las miles de almohadas que conformaban su cama. De repente su estomago emitió unos fuertes gruñidos. _

_-Es cierto, No he comido nada.- se cubrió. -Tendré que bajar a buscar algo de comer..., Pero..- Miro por la ventana, Ya era noche y salir por los pasillos era mala idea. -¡Hai no puede ser, ya oscureció, y si el Amo Sesshomaru me ve husmeando en el comedor, seguro que se enojara mas..ahora que hago!- soltó unas lagrimas de gracia, el estomago rugió con doble fuerza. -Tengo que ir.- se levanto de un senton, asegurándose de cubrirse débilmente con una simple bata y abrir la puerta con delicadeza... _

_-"Parece que no hay nadie".- miro a ambos lados, caminando de puntitas con gracia. Bajando los escalones como si se tratara de pisar nubes. Mirando otra vez a ambas direcciones, llegando al final de su meta, abrió la puerta del comedor, husmeando si había algo por ahi que fuera comestible..._

_-Nada...- cerro con desanimo las puertillas. -Me voy a tener que aguantar.- se dejo caer de senton. Sin embargo el gusto no le duro mucho, algunos pasos se escuchaban venir, y el temor de Lin a ser descubierta era muy grande. Escondiéndose rápidamente entre algunas alhajas, viendo claramente como unos botines negros, avanzaban asia ella._

_-¿Que estas asiendo aqui Lin?.- Hablo Sesshomaru con voz gruesa. La chica respingo, golpeándose en la cabeza mientras salia de su escondite._

_-Ha..Estem yo...- _

_El youkai alzo una ceja. -Te ordene que probaras bocado alguno.- entrecerró los orbes dorados, inspeccionando a la chica de arriba a bajo, admitiendo que... -"Sandeces."- _

_-Lo siento Amo Sesshomaru es que...digamos que no tenia apetito.-_

_-No es excusa.- se giro sobre sus talones algo molesto.- Sígueme, aquí no encontraras nada, es claro que ya ordenaron todo.- empezó a caminar, La humana solo obedeció avergonzada._

_En el trayecto, el Albino miraba de reojo los gestos de asombro en la joven, puesto que nunca desde que Lin vino aquí la habia llevado a su dormitorio..._

_-¿Ha donde vamos Amo?.- pregunto curiosa, ver esas extrañas estatuas y pinturas le asía temblar las piernas._

_-A mi Habitación.- respondió duro._

_Lin paro el paso, Sesshomaru quedo distante. -A su...Habitacion..Pero..-_

_-¿Quieres comer algo?.- _

_-Si.-_

_-Entonces no preguntes.- Avanzaron._

_Llegando, en la puerta de fina madera, se entallaban unos perros gigantes muy al estilo japones. Sesshomaru la abrió sin ningún problema, invitando a Lin que pasara._

_-Es encantadora su habitación Sr Sesshomaru.- Alego con gestos alegres. Nunca llego a pensar que el demonio tuviera esos gustos tan "Relajantes" como en tonos blancos, malvas y celestes, sin dejar de escapar el rojo de sus kimonos. Siempre imagino que el cuarto era tétrico, casi como una mazmorra._

_-Cercas del ventanal, hay un canasto con frutas,- Dijo Sesshomaru, tomando asiento en la orilla de un futon. - Toma las que gustes.-_

_-Arigato Sesshomaru-sama- sonrió, acercándose y coger una deliciosa manzana roja, limpiándola con su vestimenta y poder acompañar al Youkai._

_En silencio, dando pequeñas bocanadas a la fruta, enfoco su vista en el rostro paciente del Demonio, era ahora o nunca._

_ -Amo, yo quería ..- trago.- Disculparme por lo que paso ahora en el comedor, fui muy grosera con usted.-  
_

_Sesshomaru no respondió, ni siquiera abrió los ojos para mirarla._

_-Entiendo si est...-_

_-¿Te disculpas por esa tontería?.- _

_-Es que.- _

_-Si ya terminaste, puedes irte.- _

_Lin agacho la vista, luego frunció el ceño, - No me puedo ir sin antes preguntarle algo.- _

_-¿Es la misma pregunta de esta mañana?.-_

_-Si...-_

_-Entonces ya sabes mi respuesta.-_

_Una vez mas la humana se sintió frustrada, a este terco Youkai nadie podía ganarle. Pero no se daría por vencida, estando ya en la ocasión, abría que confesar otras cosas, tal y como lo dijo Hirumi..._

_-Yo se que algo le molesta Amo...pero no quiere decirme, sin embargo...- Las palpitaciones de su cuerpo, empezaron acelerarse y sus labios a temblar levemente. -Quisiera agregar algo.-_

_Sesshomaru solo dedico a escuchar, pero algo le llamo la atención, el rico olor a fruta fresca se acercaba._

_Lin elevo sus manos y roso su mejilla blanca con aquellas marcas purpuras, juntando sus labios con los fríos de el. Todo en menos de un santiamén...  
_

_Asi duro unos cuantos segundos, para que en menos de todo aquello, se despegara y se encontrara con un enojo Youkai._

_-Por que hiciste eso.- pego el entre cejo con fuerza, Viendo a Lin como si fuera su peor enemiga._

_-Yo..lo siento..tanto amo..- llevo su mano al pecho, sus pupilas se dilataban y las mejillas hirviendo. Sobre todo, sintiendo temor, estaba claro que cruzo la Linea, había metido la pata... -Quería...- _

_-No querías nada, ¿Que te hace pensar que siento algo por ti Lin?.- se calmo. apretujando su puño._

_-Solo necesitaba comprobar algo, de verdad lo siento.- se inclino, sintiéndose mal por la acción que hizo, pero sobre todo el modo en que Sesshomaru se comportaba. -Solo necesitaba saber que le sucede.- soltó una lagrima. _

_Un contra peso se abalanzo sobre la humana, La tenia atrapada en el suelo, el encima de ella. Sesshomaru admiraba el espectáculo de tenerla como presa, si tanto le interesaba saber que le ocurría..._

_-¿Quieres saber?.- Arribo fuego, acercando sus labios en los oídos de Lin. Tomándola prisionera de sus brazos, no sin antes fijarse en la vestimenta de la cría humana..."Nada que cubrir". -¿Tanto anhelas saber que le ocurre al gran Sesshomaru?.- _

_-Si...- asintió avergonzada, nerviosa, asustada e indefensa. Esta era una faceta del Demonio que nunca visualizo, era realmente excitante.._

_-Tu eres mi problema.- dicho esto, retomo distancia, tanta como para que la joven respirara su propio aire, y ver esa carita de inocencia. Distraído en ella, con ágil mano en garra, desato ese nudo de la bata, exponiendo la piel de Lin a la intemperie, Los pechos tan redondos y perfectos y su abdomen subir y bajar, escuchando los latidos mas fuertes cada vez..._

_-Que esta asiendo...Amo..-_

_-¿Tu también lo sientes?.- _

_-Sentir...que.-_

_-Ahora me mientes.- demostró uno diminuta sonrisa. -Lin, es por eso que me mantenía alejado de ti...¿No lo vez?, te has convertido en toda una mujer.- _

_-Yo..-_

_-Calla..- Inclino sus labios, resaltando esas pequeños colmillos caninos, Sabia que Lin sentía exactamente lo mismo que el. Solo tenia que avivar el fuego._

_Así__ que deslizo su mano, cuidando que las garras hicieran pequeñas marcas rojizas pero no tanto para lastimarla. Besar y mojar el lóbulo de la oreja y descender hasta sus pechos, tomando uno succionando hasta dejar una hilera de saliva que lo única con su boca. Lin respiraba entre cortadamente, no sabia que hacer, si huir o gritar. Ella no estaba preparada, sin embargo..._

_El siguió besando, consumiendo el silencio que lo atormentaba cada noche de verla tomar un baño y no poder tocar ese cuerpo exquisito, hermoso, virgen... Pleno de las regalías carnales que el deseaba y no poder decírselo a la cara por temor al rechazo o mas bien. Su orgullo. Su padre tuvo mucha razón algún iba a caer en los brazos menos esperados... -"Como los de una niña que se hizo mujer".-pensó sin desdén, rompiendo con el pacto que tuvo con su gran madre, Al no admitir que Inutaisho le heredo esos rasgos tan extraños.  
_

_-Amo...- pronuncio excitada.._

_-Ya no soy tu amo Lin, solo dime Sesshomaru.- Levanto su mano libre para tomar el mentón de Lin, mirarla fijamente y acercarse a probar esos labios a fruta, meter su lengua y explorar la cavidad prohibida que nadie pudo ni podrá tocar mas que el mismo..._

_A la humana el cuerpo le explotaba, su virgen cavidad se mojaba cada vez mas, su amo la ayudaba hacerlo dando masajes que la elevaban a un punto de entierro placentero, Lin podía recordar como el miembro erecto de su Amo le molestaba en su vientre...Recuerda como empezó a desnudarse frente a ella, con ese cuerpo masculino, sintiéndose inferior, mas que inferior..._

_-¿Me deseas tanto como yo a ti?.- despejo la parte baja, La joven cerro los ojos, no estaba lista para mirarlo como kami lo trajo al mundo. No ha un demonio que le ganaba por mas de 300 años..._

_Lin guardo silencio, procesando todavía la pregunta, mientras que Sesshomaru le importo poco, desagarrando la única prenda que cubría la cavidad de su futura hembra. Ya listo para introducirse en ella... -Te dolerá..- murmuro._

_-No..yo...- cerro los ojos, un arranque de desesperación la abrigo. -No quiero.- trato de empujarlo, asustada, retomo su abrigo, anudándolo velozmente. -__Déjeme.- se trato de levantar de un senton. Sesshomarui quiso regresarla para evitar el escándalo.._

_Ella salio corriendo._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_Posicionada en la misma forma, y después de sentir que el viento se asía mas frió y fuerte, se puso se pie, secando las lagrimas de vergüenza y deshonra. Sesshomaru la creería una cobarde, como la débil humana que es._

_-"No soy digna para el amo".- vio sus palmas rosadas, punzantes del dolor. -Ya tengo que regresar, tarde o temprano..- _

_-¿Por que te fuiste?.- Impacto a la muchacha con su aguda y estoica presencia. A Lin le flaqueo el cuerpo. -¿Me tienes miedo?.-_

_-No.- desvió la mirada._

_-¿Te causo temor?.-_

_-N-no.-_

_-¿Te lastime?.-_

_-N-n-no...-_

_-¿Entonces?.- _

_-Me sentí...usada..-_

_-Eso es ridículo.- se acerco._

_-¿Por que lo seria?, usted odia a los humanos.-_

_-¿Por que eres tan distraída?, Aclare todo en la habitación.- pego la distancia, solo unos cantos pasos mas._

_-Aléjese,- enseño la palma de su mano raspada, como si pudiera detenerlo con eso. En un movimiento mas rápido el la entrecerró con su enorme mano, apretujando el delgado cuerpo de su cría humana._

_-Tienes que entender, que yo te elegí. ¿Quedo claro?.- Estrujo el mentón de la chica, topando las miradas._

_ Y las garras de Sesshomaru brillaron a la luz de la luna, escuchándose el sonido de la tela desgarrarse, y uno que otro quejido de placer..._

* * *

_UFf! que qomo me qedoo eeh? que les parecio? algo muy...tipico no creen?, heehe, trate de hacer lo mejor que pude, espero no estar hechada a perder, hace mucho que no escribo haha, de todos modos dejen sus comentarios :3! ya casi termino el final de TRUE LOVE FORGIVES. SUERTE! Q TENGAN UN BONITO DIA! SAYONARA!_

_PDD: Sesshomaru le hizo el amor a Lin, luego tuvieron muchos hijos :P _


End file.
